


Exile 2

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, ninja_turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie confronts his Master about the situation amongst his siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile 2

The lair was dark and quiet. It was amazing how the absence of two brothers carved such a big dent into the family. It had been five long days. Seemed like longer... Donnie took a deep breath as he entered the family room. His father was sitting in the couch, the tv on, playing the late night infomercials. As he stepped in he saw the rat's ears perk up. "It is late, Donatello," he spoke without turning, sending a chiver down the turtle's shell. "You know you are not to stay out this late anymore. It is to dangerous for one to be alone." 

Donnie sighed. "I wouldn't need to be alone if my brothers would still b-."

"ENOUGH!" His raspy voice resonated against the walls. "Enough... It is late." Splinter did not move from his spot. Donnie's shoulders slumped as he made his way towards his room. He closed the door, slid his mask off and collapsed unto the soft mattress. 

He heard a low chirp, it was his text message ring tone. He held the device to his face and read the words. "Did you find them?" He smiled lightly and typed a response: 'Yes.' A moment later another text came through. "I'm glad... I was worried..." The exchange continued. 'Wish I could be next to you right now... I could really use a hug...' He waited patiently for a response, but his t-phone didn't make another sound. His smile faded.

He sat up on his bed and reached for a drawer in his close by desk. In it laid an old picture. A family picture. They looked so happy in it. Of course Leo and Raph were standing next to each other as always. Their gazes meeting. He had always known there was a deep hidden passion between the two. He had to make his father understand. Suddenly his sight went dark as he felt a tight hug from behind. He flinched lightly, but almost immediately relaxed and smiled. "Took you long enough..." 

He turned and faces his beloved Michelangelo, always so full of life and energy. "Sorry Donnie... It ain't easy getting one around master." They gave each other a loving hug. "What did they say?" he asked without breaking the hug. 

Don stroked the sea foam green mutant's head and spoke. "Well... I ended up bumping into a very upset Raphael..." He told Mike about their conversation, about his their older brothers were struggling with guilt feelings and solitude. Mike frowned and bit his lip.

"We have to fix this bro... For everyone's sake. Even Splinter is hurting but he's too damn proud to just accept he made a mistake... And worst of all... What's gonna end up happening to us? I mean... It's already bad as it is... He won't let us be together alone for anything anymore... It's like he kno-." Don placed a soft kiss on his lips, not letting him finish his train of thoughts. 

"I will NEVER allow us to be apart bro. I have a plan that might just work." Mikey smiled at Don, snuggling his beak into his lover's neck. "Stay here tonight..." Mikey's eyes snapped open. He pulled away to look in his eyes, his eyesread fear all around. "Don't worry... It's part of my plan. I promise it will be ok. You just have to follow my lead." Mikey was unsure about this, but he knew better than to doubt his genius brother. He slowly placed his face back into Don's neck crevice and let his beloved's smell take away his fears. 

Don rocked his body softly as he hummed a low soothing tune, making the smaller turtle relax. But their calm did not last long, as a very angry Splinter stormed into the bedroom, fire in his brown eyes. "What is the meaning of this!? Was I not clear about my house rules!?"

Mike snapped up, but as he tried to separate from Donatello, the purple banded turtle hugged him even tighter. "You were very clear, father."

Splinter's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then explain this situation Donatello."

Donnie stood up, his body taller than the mighty Splinter's. He was not the shy soft tempered teenager he was a few years ago. Still holding a very scared Michelangelo's hand he spoke. "I love h-."

"NO!" The rat interrupted. "I will not have it!"

"It is not your choice to make. I LOVE HIM! And Leo and Raph love each other as well." Splinter was fuming, as he noticed the fright in the youngest's eyes, he gave two steps towards him, reaching his bony paw towards him. But Donatello would never allow harm to come to his beloved. He stepped in his master's path, slapping his hand away. "You will not touch him. We are not children any more. We are beyond your scolding. And this can go in one of two ways: one, we leave as our brothers left before us, never to come back again, destroying what little remains of this broken family. Or two, you listen to what I have to say." Donatello did not waiver, his resolve was absolute. Either he would save his family or go down swinging while trying, as Raph would say. 

Splinter's once calm demeanor was broken. He lowered his eyes as he paced back and forth for a couple of times before stopping in front of the bed room door, his back to his sons. "Not in a million years did I ever think my own Donatello, would stand to defy me..."

Donnie's eye twitched, his resolve was absolute but also was his deep respect for his father figure. But he would not stand down on this one. "My purpose is not of defiance, father. I am searching for acceptance. For understanding. I am pleading to my beloved father, who once swore to protect us, to keep loving us despite our choices." He tightened his grip on Michelangelo's hand, he could feel how cold it was, his fright obvious. 

Splinter's eyes narrowed, he turned to his sons. "How can one accept something one can not understand?"

Donnie sighted and with a gentle soft tone he spoke again. "One asks questions, and for the love for his family, he tries to understand... Or at least accept." 

Splinter turned once again, slowly walking towards the door, he said no more. Don turned to Mikey with a smile on his face to find his little brother weeping in silence. "Mikey...?" It was at the sound of his name that he started to weep with all his might. "Shhh... It's ok sweetie... It's ok..." Donnie caressed Mikey's face, wiping off as much of the tears as he could. 

"I love you Donnie... I love you, and Raph, and Leo... And I love Master Splinter very much too." The orange prankster was inconsolable. The stress had been too much, Donnie knew the amount of pressure they had been in for the last days would get to his younger lover, thus why he was prepared for it. 

"Baby... Didn't you notice? He didn't demand for you to leave as well. This is huge! I think he might be thinking things through for us... Sensei does love us Mike, loosing our brothers was devastating to him, trust me, he'll come around."

Mikey snorted some buggers back into his nose as he tried to ease his crying, which made Don roll his eyes. Some things would just never change.


End file.
